1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
A technique has been proposed which reads a paper document using, for example, a scanner, analyzes a layout or a structure object, and reuses information written in the document or performs a process on the basis of the information. In particular, a ledger sheet, which is a kind of document, is generally used for business. Most of the ledger sheet is composed of tables. Therefore, a technique for analyzing the tables is required.